


soft and dark and sweet

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Speed (Kpop)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Feel-good, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, OTP Feels, Purple Prose, Speed being HAPPY, UST, ear kissing, i feel things, i guess, like it should be, pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungwoo stills his hands on the screen of his phone as the fingers travel up and stroke his ear again, slower, softer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft and dark and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from His Highness Poppy Z. Brite’s “Footprints in the Water”
> 
> It was really hard to write this. Nice but hard too as I care deeply about them. So here: Speed being happy and loving.

“Are you playing again?” Sungmin sits next to him, their thighs brushing, and a sudden smell of freshly baked bread and burned sugar tickle the back of Jungwoo’s throat. He hums in acknowledgment, not lifting eyes from the telephone screen. The sun from the window above him falls in sharp lines and warms his bare feet. It’s quiet; well, almost, as the relaxing and seductive trance beats coming from the speakers are constantly interrupted by cheerful and bright explosions of Juhwan’s giggles when Sejun tickles him as they fight for the camera which was already in Jongkook’s hands.

“Want some?” Sungmin headbutts him gently on the shoulder and offers a half-eaten sticky confection. He thrusts the threat right in Jungwoo’s face, who can see the teeth marks on the crust and something appealingly red inside what he assumes is currant jam. He hums again and takes a big bite which immediately coats the roof of his mouth in a smooth nutty cream. Coarse sugar breaks in between his teeth and Jungwoo can’t resist purring as his throat is slowly filled with still hot, thick and sweet cherry jam.

“Ah, what a nice maknae,” Jungwoo blinks at Sungmin’s wide smile which is right there. His light hair is wet from the pool outside and Jungwoo can see the crystal droplets of water resting on his long eyelashes, “my nice, cute teammate,” he repeats and pats his clothed chest. Through the open balcony the summer’s breeze brings up Taewoon’s booming honest laughter and Taeha’s cheering; the silky ruby curtains sashay inside, throwing a shade and making the glass wind chimes on the low ceiling look like rose petals.

Jungwoo doesn’t move from his comfortable position on the loveseat, his legs are still spread open, but now he has Sungmin pressed against his side who balances on the slim pleated arm. As Jungwoo takes another sugary bite, he feels Sungmin sliding even closer, their shoulders glued together as he easily drinks up all of the familiar body weight. The food in his mouth is still warm and the crust breaks open on the tip of his tongue as Jungwoo feels Sungmin blowing in his ear and he’s not hungry anymore. He feels relaxed. He lightly beats his heel to the music and goes back to the game.

Sungmin’s warm slender fingers softly run down his ear, stopping at the lobe and pressing it in between his index and thumb. Jungwoo is accustomed to it, he draws comfort from it in the same way other members do: they know the stickiness of Sungmin's sweat right before performances and the wetness of his lips when he drinks water greedily after dance practices.

Jungwoo unlocks one more level.

Something small pokes him in the cheek, he assumes it is Sungmin’s pinkie finger. Jungwoo stills his hands on the screen of his phone as the fingers travel up and stroke his ear again, slower, softer. Then Sungmin waits too. They both listen to the clear warm sound of Juhwan and Taeha singing their songs to the footsteps on the stairs on the very far left of the room. When Jungwoo snorts and comes back to his game, Sungmin moves closer and presses his lips against his temple. It feels smooth and slightly sticky from the fudge and Jungwoo will probably have to wash his hair later about for now he just continues to play.

Sungmin places a few more pecks on the skin in front of him, sometimes catching on short brown hair until he leans lower and with his upper lip grazes Jungwoo’s ear. The contact is tender, kind, and then he deliberately smacks a loud kiss the rim of the ear. Sungmin places a few more kisses before reaching the lobe and sucking it into his mouth. Jungwoo shivers and lets out a short and breathy sound, it was more air than anything else, catching hot in his throat. Sungmin presses his tongue flat on the sensitive appendage in his mouth and stays like that.

Jungwoo feels sweaty. The side where Sungmin is pressed against tingles and his lower belly feels humid like he drank too much too hot fruit punch, making his thigh muscles quiver.

Sungmin tends to have this effect on him. On all of them.

When Sungmin’s lips let him go, his whole ear feels sticky. Jungwoo presses a pause and, turning his head in a sharp movement, pecks Sungmin on the lips but after the initial contact they both still. Jungwoo warms himself to Sungmin’s skin, picks up the taste of cherries in the corners of his lips and smells the bright and sweet joy which is pouring from the boy like perfumed oil from a bottle. They kiss again. They kiss some more. One Sungmin’s hand is carelessly thrown over Jungwoo’s thigh, fingers snuggled in between his legs and he feels branded by the fingertips like they left cookie crumbs to mark the way.

Jungwoo moves his head and quickly plants a kiss to Sungmin’s ear, listening to his blooming laughter.


End file.
